


How Do You Like It?

by BloodyRiceBall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Interspecies Romance, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRiceBall/pseuds/BloodyRiceBall
Summary: Lucille, 22, a pre-grad student with back pains, and a mysterious mutation finds herself thrown into a world of alien races, Avengers, and an enigmatic man when she decides to save a child when aliens attack New York. Starts in Avengers continues from there. Rated M for language, future lemons, and raunchy humor. Loki/OFC





	1. Chapter 1

The icy numb gnawed selfishly at my fingertips, I could feel it, the sensation of frostbite prickling not at the outermost layer of my skin- the skin that held no feeling anymore, no this cold was felt in my bones, harshly prickling into me. My breath exhaled, white mist-fogged before me, snow danced in the equal white roots of my hair. And before me, frozen in its stance of defense was an alien, something like I'd never seen before.

Exhaustion pressed into my body and I had to stop myself from toppling over. Once again I caught my body before I could fall, narrowing my eyes at the fires and screams caught in the air, bated. My body worked slowly, doing what my mind told it to do despite the pain it was in. Avoiding the iced over the landscape of a ruined New York.

Aliens. I still had issues believing or even acknowledging what was happening around me. For one, I'd always been one of those people who did believe in aliens. But at the same time, I'd also always thought that the discovery of life outside of earth would come after my time.

There was a certain number of things I didn't know, and wouldn't know for many weeks to many years into the future. There were only a few things that I could just barely begin to understand right now. The first thing I had a hesitant understanding of was that my world would change perhaps forever after this, that the world could never be the same after the alien attack. Second, the after the aforementioned change of the world was the absolute deconstruction of my current life.

These two things were slightly glaring, and something that was felt in an ache in my mind even as I ran towards the screams.

There was a hum in the air that snapped me from my thoughts, a sickly low whining as aliens flew above me. And as any normal human would, my heart skipped a beat and my mind was sent into another mild panic. In a wild frenzy, ice bloomed from the cold indignation of the air, the moisture-sucking itself into the void of an ice storm I was creating.

There was a mysticism about how exactly I controlled or created the ice that flew around me, some things I knew and in my subconscious was aware of- like the slowing of molecules that made the snow and ice, but how I did it was a mystery to me.

An alien, or Chitauri as I would learn to call this particular race of extraterrestrials, snarled in a rather abrasive way at me, its sickly grey skin gleaming in the blinding reflections of its iced over fallen brothers brandishing a spear as it tried to get a hit in. Nicking the edge of my shoulder as it did so.

I could feel myself become more use to using my powers, more use to the cold snap and making it come faster and faster to rid myself of enemies. This particular Chitauri took a leaping step towards me and in the instant, his approximation of a foot set down on the spreading black ice his body glazed over in frost and his black blood froze inside of him.

Once again I pushed ahead, past the Chitauri effectively nudging his body into a cascade of broken ice as him-it smashed down on rubble. My body jumping from the slight scare as I raced forward desperate to find the source of that screaming, the screeching that was starting to grate on my nerves.

Above all, though I worried, worried for Alex, worried for the rest of my few friends in this large, populated city. I could feel that bristle me senses and amplify the waves of snow that erupting from around me. It was an addicting feeling. That entity within me joyfully expelling her great power.

It was amidst the snow I found that noise. The mass of people huddled, cowering away from the Chitauri who, by their feet were creating a mass grave with the number of people they'd murdered.

"Shit." I couldn't say more, didn't know how to explain how exactly I felt, and how the pit in my stomach grew with disgust and fear. The smell of blood so fresh and mingled with the smell of burning rubber.

It wasn't easy controlling myself well enough to specifically only aim the spread at the five aliens who were just about to shoot. I could see the weapons begin to rev up with blue energy, humming in low pitch. There was something satisfying about watching something freeze mid-stance, halted in that midmovement forever- or till they fell over.

Noise, more noise. Smoke, rising from stalling cars, broken buildings.

How exactly I'd had missed the gigantic hole in the sky I didn't exactly know. There was a second where I stood, halted in utter confusion as aliens poured from the hole. Aliens, from a hole in the goddamn sky. "The fucking sky is falling."

That sounded utterly ridiculous. I wasn't Chicken Little, it wasn't actually falling. Things, aliens, were falling from it.

I Was unaware of how long I stood there for, trapped to just stare at the large worm. Worm? What was that thing?

A part of me was done, was ready to give up and go home. Content to ignore the world falling down around me. The other, smaller part knew that was wrong, and created a moral dilemma that was only solved by running head first into another thrall of chaos.

When I was finally met face to face with another person, who likewise was fighting for the people, the feeling of relief flooded me immediately. There was a mutual understanding as no words were passed between us, but nonetheless, we worked together.

Once again I watched as the other woman, a head full of fiery red hair brandished a spear identified as one of the Chitauri's. Our eyes caught, something passed between us, a look that the woman gave her, not of fear or wonder, but of gratitude.

"Lucille." I breathed out in some form of a greeting, ever so awkward.

That woman, clad in black nodded acknowledging and responding in kind. "Natasha,"

"I'd shake your hand but, you know." A small miserable attempt at humor, not lost on Natasha while she let out a small laugh.

This was my first introduction into a different world, and she, Natasha was the first one of them that I met.

An hour ago.

It was just an hour ago that I was in that classroom.

0000000

I could only watch the sharp contours of the classroom, a bored apathy washing over my mind in an upsurge. This class was, foregoing my empathy, genuinely interesting. And despite that interest, I had in the class the most of my attention was focused on the way the plastic chair rubbed into my back the wrong way. The way the clock ticked by, the way a boot of a boy trapped on the linoleum floor of a classroom.

Shifting within the hard plastic chair, I found it hard to ignore the subtle pains that came with a deflated and rather lumpy air mattress that I'd been sleeping on at night mixed with the numbing sensation of this particular chair.

The mumblings that seemed to gush from the professor's mouth, filled the class in a dull grey manner, further fueled the annoyance and disinterest. It was more accurate to say the subject matter was interesting to me, not the man who lectured about it.

This was the hardest it had ever been for me to pay attention in one of my classes. Again, I shifted, my head listing back, eyes watching the ceiling, blinded by the everlasting light in the bulb.

No, today was not my day. I wanted desperately to leave, to find a hole to abide these horrible symptoms of a long night. It took nothing for my mind drifted to the punctured air mattress lying in the corner of an unpacked room. That hole, the black hole of something that wasn't entirely comfortable but comforted me

My hand clenched and released the mechanical pencil I'd been holding with disregard, letting it clatter uselessly against the singular laptop that I owned and had purchased refurbished when I was 17.

Its surface, black and clunky with its sharp corners gleaming in the orange hue of the lights. It was old with the sticky residue of stickers that'd peeled off long ago, the discolor of the screen every time it was turned on, the missing keys that had gotten lost in the abyss of nowhere.

Looking at it reminded me of Alex, his comments on the subject of my laptop. His slick and off-putting humor. And his caring ways. I remembered Alex's offer of a ride to a local free clinic, free of his usual cab fee, although it wasn't as if he ever charged me.

This offer had been less than a week ago in concern of my pains when they had begun. The back pains which had only gotten worse in the days that followed.

At the time I hadn't thought much of the pain, hadn't really even thought of the offer as it came. Another shift and another touch of pain that flashed across my face as I hoped desperately for this class to end.

The class ended not as soon as I would have liked, my mood depleting as the seconds ticked by pass at a slow pace. My general aura continuously growing more moody.

When finally the class did end, I'd found it hard to move from the chair, my body sluggish and weary. One hand clenched around my phone while the other hand held onto a bag filled with my laptop and other school books.

Slowly I made way to leave the school weaving between other students alone, my fingers pressing in the number to Alex on the sleek black surface of the flip phone.

Alex answered on the second ring with his usual teasing tone which I would have matched if not for her tired state of mind. "Eyyyyy, you got me!"

His joke was entirely lost on me, although I was sure it had some relevance to an earlier comment he'd made "What?" I answered back in a slow drawl, pace slowing as I found my usual route out of the university building.

There was an awkward cough on the other side and a honk, "What do you need kid?"

Kid, I found the term as awkward as the cough he'd made to dissipate some of the gathering tension.

"Is the offer still open?" My slow and stunted way of speaking made him Alex blink, while he was my best friend, it was rare that I wasn't giggling at his jokes, or becoming angry at his nicknames for me. I knew him well enough to know that he had his look of bewilderment on.

But still he had to ask, "What offer?"

Sighing as I made my way to parking lot. "A ride? Can I have a ride?" He'd probably forgotten about the offer because he offered it so much mindlessly.

Alex honked his horn again at a few other cabbies, shifting his microphone closer to his mouth in a garble of static, "Yeah sure, any time hun."

I breathed a sigh of relief, other college students shuffled around me and my wave of dark energy.

Just before I was about to press the red button Alex chimed in with a few last words, "You know you don't have to ask anymore, I drive you like six times a week."

Too embarrassed to dignify him with a response before I really did press the end button.

It took me back to when I'd met Alex when I had first arrived in New York, he actually had been the cab driver to deliver me to the hotel I was living at for months. He knew me well enough to the point of not needing for me to tell him the address, having picked me up multiple times from my college.

We'd immediately hit it off, with similar sarcastic banter and similar attitude filled with the same type of self deprecatory humor. Alex had been the first friend I'd made in this new town, the first person who wasn't rude and seemed to exude an attitude of total apathy for those around them.

The phone snapped shut with a click, the cheap plastic shoved into the clumsily put on jacket, finding its place in the empty hollow space of my pocket. I would wait, like expected to, in silence. For as long as I stood, still, breath baited one could have perceived me as a statue. My thoughts were lost, amidst a hum of tired fog, eyes glazed over. The air around me was chilled, numb as I felt I was.

Readjusted the bag by slinging it over my shoulders, the familiar lump and heaviness doing nothing for my back pain. It would be okay, this pain would go away as it usually did, with a couple of aspirin and a swig of water. I just had no desire to walk home like I usually did.

Next was the long yawn. Swishing my black hair back as the movement tore through my long, lithe frame. The long kinky locks fell back into place against my jaw, as I tucked a lock futility behind my ear only to have it fall back into my eye. Making no show of displeasure, there was a small, barely noticeable twitch of my bag holding shoulder.

It took less than 20 minutes for Alex to get to me, which in this city was fast. Perhaps he'd sensed my pain in the tone of voice and soon found himself eager and hurrying to get to me.

His painfully yellow cab parked along the curb I'd began to sit at halfway through me wait, the wait, which was still less painful than walking to me. I entered the passenger seat of the taxi with a thump, I glanced over at Alex. His dark skin shining with highlights in the afternoon sun, his lips peeled into a great and happy smile.

The taxi purred with life, Alex put it into drive and soon they were off and on their way to my heap of an apartment. "So," The lone male began, to be interrupted by a call on his headset. He paused, began another conversation and I tuned him out. It was easy, ignoring him, my milky eyes looking beyond into the city.

Alex tapped her knee cap effectively jolting me into attention. "Hmm?"

"We'll be picking someone up. That alright?"

I shrugged. It wasn't something I particularly wanted to do, but the faster I got home, the faster that I'd be forced to sleep in an apartment void of any furniture and actually go to work. I'd rather sleep in this chair, the soft leather that molded to my body. The new car smell that plumed from the tree shaped air freshener.

Body snuggling into the chair I buried my face into the mass of kinky hair. Ears catching words of song from my friends voice, as I fell into a half sleep, aware of the world around me. Unable to truly fall asleep sitting up. It was a personal issue.

My body adjusted and twitched when the doors behind me and my friend slammed to a close, but I didn't bother to open my eyes, I wasn't that interested in these new people, more then content to try and sleep.

In the way my spine twiched and discomfort that felt rather familiar to me. The sense of imminent danger that approached, and the prickling of hair across me body told her to do something about it. That contentedness dissipated rather quickly, and I found it harder not to open my eyes and sneak a peek at this person whom sent shivers down my spine.

Maybe it was just superstition, a spiritual feeling and the lack of sleep that created this awareness inside of me. Fingers twitching in the thin fabric of my jacket, itching to clench in a nervous habit.

Nervous? Why was I nervous? Many times before I'd broken rules with Alex, riding along in his passenger seat in the spare times when I wasn't at school or work when I sat listening to music and selfishly judging everything we saw. I was use to and had learned that it wasn't really against the rules.

No, with these people, some animal instinct told me to be nervous. To be on edge. My toes crinkled within my torn shoes as I pushed away my idiotic curiosity, trying my best to push past it despite it almost overwhelming me.

Why I was so curious was something I'd always be unable to answer. Some deep feeling embedded within me.

Alex though I allowed myself to stare at, his face content, eyes settled in a deep unwavering stare at road before him. That, although his job seemed odd in his determination to focus so completely on nothing but driving. And in that moment I knew he was feeling something odd in the air much like I was.

My body shifted again, my pain was forgotten as I craned to look out of the windshield, leaning forward to see the mass of traffic that'd come to a complete halt. That wasn't odd. Nothing logically looked off.

Not being able to see past the trailer of a small moving truck I began to roll down the window, allowing the not-so-fresh air to breeze in. It carried the scent of fire. Like someone was barbecuing meat on a massive scale. I moved my body to hang out of the window, seeing past the lull of cars. Black smoke rose against the horizon of blue sky, like there was a large fire.

"Anyone know whats going on?" One of the men asked from behind me.

I looked back to blink at one of the men and to shrug. "Not exactly sure." I hummed back, thumping back down in the seat. "Maybe a fire?"

"Maybe?" The other men asked, skeptical of my knowledge or lack thereof. If I hadn't been so tired I would have grumbled.

Breathing out and taking no offence to anything just offered from his mouth I watched the building amount of smoke as it drifted into the atmosphere and kneaded me palms together, trying to ignore that gnaw as it tried to sneak up on me again.

"Yeah wel-" Before Alex could continue, there was pandemonium.

The world stopped, and people everyone ran like cockroaches scurrying away from light. I heard a car door open from behind me as one of the two male passengers tried to find out what was transpiring.

It took awhile for the shock to settle, both Alex and I caught in the energy and waves of people. Unaware and questioning the reason why this was happening, we couldn't yet see. But when the mass of running people sped up with grey mystical creatures quick to kill came into sight Alex snapped out of it, and I was quick to follow.

Although what we both saw should have sent us further into the grips of pure shock and incomprehension, we both acted as one, Alex unlocking the doors and we both stumbled out. One of us running away, unattentive to the other who stood staring, still; rigid as my mind kept spinning for answers.

There was a nervous way my stomach turned, butterflies spinning and turning around inside of me. Vomit rising and held back only by clenched lips and gritting teeth. Another nasty moment where I swallowed back the vomit, tasting the flem along with my nerves.

More smoke raised, and the grey aliens drew closer, I was alone, the crowd having passed and a spare few people caught in the crosshairs. Ears were ringing, another building crumbled into a sprawl of dust, I still stood confused, alone. Left staring at the creatures who pointed what seemed to be a sort of alien gun at a lone screaming child.

As if ripping of a band aid I jolted forward with absolutely no control over my actions. There were ways I had ways to help, but it was because I couldn't bare to hear the screaming. The feeling of or rather entity that reside within me felt much more comfortable then within me then usual.

My ice spread, and in the first time for many years, blood stopped flowing and ice ruled over that which was living.

I stopped, and smiled, and offered a hand to the child before me, who starred with wide uncertain eyes before I told him to run. I watched as his silhouette grew more distant.

I'd helped, and I would help. That's what I could do to quiet the screech of screaming and the feeling of blackness that rose as I listened to it.

There were pivotal moments in one life when you knew what you were meant to do, and where you belonged.

This day was May 4th and I- Lucille was 22 years old, and this was that day. One of a collection. And I started off just a tad naive. And just a tiny bit terrified.


	2. Learning Quickly

I had been 15 when my first white hair appeared on my chaotic mess of black. The single strand that stood out so brightly against the curls. It was somewhere around that time when I'd realized that I wasn't exactly normal compared to other teens my age. Of course, every teen believes that somehow they're different to the rest of the populous.

It had also been around this time when I froze over the school pool when I'd been particularly upset at a boy. That wasn't normal.

That day, seeming like worlds ago, despite it only being about three days ago was so near in my mindscape. It had quite literally thrown me around as aliens, Chitauri, as I'd come to know them by, had thrown me around the city of New York. My bones ached and I found it impossible to escape the constant reminder of why.

My name Lucille Bowen was plastered boldly across the news, newscasters heralding me as a hero. Ridiculous as it was, I found that experience, people looking up to me to be exhilarating. Name sprayed in graffiti across rubble with the likes of Iron Man or Captain America. Two people who seemed closer to myth in my mind than actual reality.

No, they were real.

So was I. And I had helped them.

With a long breathy sigh, I leaned back into the plush cushioning the pseudo-hospital had provided me room itself looked like a hospital room, clean, neat, except perhaps a bit too high-tech for a normal hospital but could blend with normal ones if it needed to.

The only way I was aware that this wasn't a hospital was the agents that came and went from my room every few hours, asking questions, always standing by the door and staring at me with narrowed and intent eyes.

Upwards I blinked, glancing over at the aforementioned man, dressed in his black suit and black sunglasses. He'd stood there, still, even when provoked by me with comments meant to garner some sort of human reaction.

"You know only douches only wear sunglasses inside right?" I'd murmured coldly under my breath, gaining me nothing.

"What are you, Men in Black lackey number 5? Didn't make the cut to characters with lines?" As proud of that quip as I had been he had done nothing. No twitch of recognition. He was a stone as one of the guards you'd see outside the queen's palace in England.

It made me wonder why I was being held alone, having only seen a few people in the day that I'd been awake none of them had been particularly friendly with their attitude towards me when I'd done nothing but try to not seem conspicuous. They were S.H.I.E.L.D, one piece of information they'd given me, their name, and his name. As he'd entered my room accompanied by two people, one man, one woman. His eyepatch covering one eye. The man who asked questions.

Nick Fury. The boss. He knew most things about me, who I was, subtle nuances about my life only someone who'd grown up with me should know. It was the most intimidating experience of my life. But still, he wanted and needed to know more about my powers.

"So, who the hell are you?" I blinked at the rough tone when he asked, his visible eye narrowing and his dark lips pursing into a very thin line. The first words were spoken between the two of us in a very tense conversation.

"Who are you?" Was my smart, dumb now that I looked back on it, answer. I was trying- in my own way, to impress him. Dumb as I was.

That answer did nothing to humor him, his lips grew tighter against his teeth and he shifted on one foot to the other. Black trench coat shifting with him. His disappointment growing, fueling the nerves tingling within me.

My only option was to cough, pressing my hands tight into the fabric bandage around my cut, and try to disappear into the thick plush of the bed.

"I'm um, Lucille, but you know that."

His single eyebrow peaked upward, showing some acknowledgment of my existence. "Yes I do, what I really wanna know is how in the hell you managed to kill dozens of Chitauri, with ice, in the middle of Spring." His emphasis on those certain words sent my nerves into overdrive, those were questions of which answers I didn't know myself.

"Magic?" I began, skeptical of my own half-baked answer, "Like I don't know dude, maybe I'm a wizard?"

Nick Fury opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, a soft snort erupted from the woman beside him. We both looked at her, Fury having to pivot to stare at her.

Her lips snapped shut, she drew her arms behind her back and she positioned herself in what I would call an army stance. "Hill?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at her this time, something more humorous in the way his eyes looked at her. Hill, as silent as a hill, stood, eyes forward.

He turned back to me, chest rising almost as if he wanted to sigh, but didn't want to show any source of weakness in front of me or maybe anyone.

"Magic? You expect me to believe that?"

I hummed to myself, leaning back, I hadn't expected to give an answer that sounded even close to believable, because I didn't know, at least not consciously, what exactly I was. How exactly I had come to be able to do the things I was able to do. "No."

Fury pulled his arms from his coat pockets to cross them. Quick to call people out on their bullshit Nick grumbled. "No? You know Lucille I don't believe in magic."

It was my turn to snort, I didn't either, but what other explanation was there? "I don't know. It just happens. Just. Like. Magic." Was I trying to annoy him? No. I was just trying to seem strong.

"You're gonna have to do better than that."

Withholding any comments, I knew anything that I would say would only annoy him, my body shuddered with the pressure of feeling mortified. There was nothing but a shrug that I could do. I didn't know, and no amount of pressing from an ornery black man doing his best impression of a pirate gangster could or would change that.

Fury seeing the desperate look in my eyes, seeing my internal struggle for answers continued on with his game of 20 Questions.

"They," They, the people that I'd met while fighting, "Say that you helped to defend New York." He did seem to harbor some sort gratitude, not in his tone, or his facial twitches, but a look deep in his chocolate eye.

If one ever met this man maybe others would know exactly what I was referring too, the amount of emotion that single eye held. And would be able to understand how hard it was to know where to look. Was it rude to look at the eyepatch? Did you look at his eye? His mouth?

"Did I? I mean, I tried."

He blinked, jerking his index finger on the leather. It was then I was made aware of how overly conscious I was being about everything he did, but he set me on edge and I couldn't help it.

"Good job for trying," Hill popped up from beside him, sharing a look with Fury, pulling a thin tablet from under her black-clad arm, a device I somehow hadn't noticed before. Her fingers pressed against the tablet, and the light flashed across her fair skin.

With one giant inhale I could smell the hospital room, the sterile equipment, the cleaning agents they used. My leg jerked roughly, and I couldn't breathe in this small air. I was feeling panicked. Aware of most of the sensations around me and my body, feeling the pain in my back that'd increased with being thrown around.

Looking wildly between the two another huff of air was expelled from my mouth, "You know I'm suddenly feeling just so attacked right now."

A single platinum lock fell in my face, the curl distracting me from saying anything else I might have regretted saying. Then again the question raised itself once again in my mind, was I in trouble? Had buildings I'd helped to destroy somehow gotten me into this mess? Or did they want those aliens alive? If that were the case why wasn't the rest of the popularly called Avengers locked up in hospital rooms with me?

Maybe they were, I had no way of knowing.

Fury huffed lowly, narrowing his eye again. The effect of which wasn't lost on me.

Today was truly a day that I wished I could fall back asleep and bury myself in happy dreams, I was sure my tan skin showed the blush from the warmth that was fermenting inside of me. This was so distressing.

Our eyes were met, locked in a conversation that passed purely by the small emotions that leaked into my face and the emotions he allowed me to see on his. And I allowed myself to ask the question that had been on my mind since I'd woken up hours ago. "A-am I in trouble."

HIs shift, another show of emotion in the way he held his body, "Quite the contrary, I wanted to congratulate you. You are officially a member of the Avengers." My breath caught, that sentence sending me further into a panic then I'd been before.

You know that moment when you're sent to the principal's office and you're so sure that you did something that got you into trouble. Maybe they thought you cheated on a test, maybe you got tagged for dress code. Me, personally I'd been called there a few times, the most nerve-wracking time when I'd almost killed nine students didn't even begin to measure up to the amount of anxiety that was felt when he'd walked into the room.

Intimidating that's the word I was looking for.

I'm sure if I'd saw myself then I would have laughed, eyes blinking rapidly, mouth dropping open in one of the most comical ways possible. But all of that would have been ignored in lieu for the way my body went still in seconds. In those seconds I could feel the room go cold with a soft hiatus of noise, my eyes caught the way the man of Fury's left shuttered, how Fury himself looked around when the windows began to glaze over in front.

"Do I have a choice?"

The silence and the looks I was given answered my question. I Didn't.

There were more questions, more affirmations from both sides. Paperwork that I didn't read but I did sign, eerily enough I realized the chance I was signing over my life was over 80%.

Hours later I was still in the hospital bed, the sun beginning to set through the windows and I marveled at the orange glow it cast in brilliant hues across my room. The world was going crazy.

Time passed again as I slept, a hard state to achieve as I found it an extraordinarily hard to do with a broken leg. The next day though they allowed me to leave, with no reason to stay, and a pair of crutches somehow I found my way to the lobby of the large, not hospital building. A place, the generous information giving nurse told me was one of the many S.H.I.E.L.D building, this one located in upstate New York.

When I'd saw him, there was a moment of recognition as our eyes met. His a beautiful, bright cast of blue, finding myself lost in them before his smile crinkled and turned them into slits. The smile itself was so bright and blinding, somehow enhancing his already handsome features; becoming the center of attention for everyone in the large lobby.

When I saw him for the first time what had been four days ago it'd been brief, a small interaction when I'd met all of them. It was his voice I would truly identify, had having it in my ear for the hour after Iron Man had told me to put in the small wireless earbud, accepting my presence as a part of them during that short-lived war.

"HELLO!" He thundered, his tenor resonating throughout the room. His size and long legs making it that much easier for him to approach me then it'd been for me to come to him, not as though I wanted too. Quite frankly he scared me. Much like the rest of the imitation CIA did.

My eyes caught on his dirty blonde locks, caught in a half-up, half down hairstyle. Something about it further fueling my fear of him. "Are you a Viking?" My mouth blurted just before I was able to stop myself from spewing.

Thor did remind me of Eric Northman.

His laugh was perhaps even more infectious than his smile, the way it permeated in the room was more than enough to fill an entire stadium worth.

The word for Fury: Intimidating.

The word for Thor: Infectious.

His grin began on something cheeky, "Of sorts." I began to blush once again, something more than common for me. "My father is a king, of Asgard. We are quite like what you'd call Vikings."

"So like Lord of the Rings?"

Thor, not understanding my reference, how would he, looked at me with a peculiar look on his face. "We do have rings?"

This was why foreigners were so cute. My giggle, uncontrollably dissipated the fear that I felt around him, his bulky stature, while I was sure it wasn't just for show didn't hold much ferocity. He was something close to a lion without any teeth, cute, but still held a reputation of claws.

He coughed to the side, pushing back awkwardness that I hadn't known was there. "I stayed to ensure you were alright." His tone, quiet and demure. The shyness that didn't fit someone like him.

Confusion flooded me in a great sea, shifting on one of the crutches to lessen the pressure on my left leg. My hazel eyes meeting his. "Just you know, broken leg, broken heart." I laughed slightly, my own joke lame and somehow amusing my even more morose sense of humor.

Thor looked pained, slightly upset by my joke. "I mean! Like I'm finnee. Just a broken leg, the rest of me is just as fine." My gaze directed downwards, and I studied the granite flooring, the patterns buried deep within catching my attention. It was better than to suffer this awkward conversation.

This was my turn to cough, ignoring the way the action irritated my back, the muscles there aching. That sent me back to my memory of my tiny apartment, with no way to get there and no place I would be able to sleep if I did. A hotel room crossed my mind, and with that came a distinct lack of money.

Thor's large arm came crashing down on my shoulder, patting the tightly coiled mussels there. Further irritating my back and sending me off balance. He caught me just as smoothly, quick to right me. I groaned, using my crutches to stand as still as I could to not aggravate anything further.

"I-I'm okay," I assured as his grip on my shoulders remained.

He nodded, removing his hands and folding as awkwardly as possible. It was humorous to think that someone as big as him would be unused to it like he'd just gone through puberty.

Within an instant it hit me Asgard, where was that? Asgard. Alien?

"I wanted to meet you once again to apologize." He started, inhaling air.

"Was that you? Were you the one that attacked New York?"

The large man looked down at me, my hunched height not aiding how much he dwarfed me. "No, but on behalf of my brother, I wanted to extend my apologies and my thanks for helping me." His tone was loud, yet still muted.

Nodding, looking as if I were a bobblehead I tried to comprehend the information given. "So you are." That wasn't exactly directed at him, something that I needed to say aloud to confirm it to myself.

Thor's eyebrows rose, arms tightening and muscles flexing. I felt the need to elaborate. "An alien?"

He chuckled in the way that suited him. In hindsight it was quite obvious, what with his renaissance garb, the foreign accent, and his mannerisms. My gaze rose to study his bracers, the red flowing cape behind him, everything about him spoke about a time that had already past. Thor nodded in confirmation, "I do come from the planet of Asgard, home to the king of the nine realms the Allfather Odin."

"Well, that's impressive?" My body shifted, hair strands falling into my face before I caught the messy wave that threatened to fall. "So you're friends? With the aliens that almost killed us?" Subtilty had never been my strong suit.

"Brother, whom I wanted to apologize on behalf of." His gaze looked steadily into mine, gauging my reactions.

With another bobblehead nod, more hair fell in my face only to be caught once again by my hand. Standing was becoming more uncomfortable and I felt more urged to leave then I'd wanted too before, feeling more pressure about what happened than before. "Do all of your people look like that?"

The laugh that came from him had people from all overturning, thick and chock-full of his good-natured attitude. I hadn't realized my question had been so embarrassing, blush thickening.

"No, my people look much like yours, though far more attractive." Thor laughed, continuing on. "Those were the Chitauri, an army my brother led."

Torn from being vaguely insulting, wondering if I was attractive, and wondering how damn attractive his people had to be I ignored the insult and ignored the mention of his brother. Being honest I wanted to put this all behind me, take a bath- not completely sure I was allowed to with a cast, and fall asleep again. "Well thank god for that, it'd suck to be stuck living with predator forever."

He smiled at me once again, in the way that told me all my references went over his head. And without wanting to look stupid he accepted the comment.

Before our conversation could continue, a nurse, a welcome distraction tapped my shoulder, much lighter then Thor had. But still gained my attention and his. "Your ride is here Miss. Bowen." I turned to her, caught by her perfect waves of black hair and her full lips, she smiled at me, holding a bag- my bag, in her arms. Besides wondering how they had that and how it wasn't destroyed, I wondered how they planned on getting me home.

And in another clap on her shoulder, Thor's hand jumped twice on me, "Till next time, Lady Lucille."

My farewell was a smile, and I hoped beyond belief that we wouldn't meet again, and I would never have to see another agent in my life again.

The ride to the hotel they'd prepared for me was without anybody to interrupt my thoughts, to stop me from thinking about everything that had happened within the past week. About how weird my life had already become.

There was a crisp fruity scent in the air and I found myself relishing the warm water as it lapped around my body, the milky, bubbly water soothing broken muscles. Steam rose against my face, blocking my view of the large expensive bathroom. A nail circled the jet button, fiddling with the idea of adding more bubbles to my collection. My leg was propped out of the tub, a grocery bag tapped there just for safekeeping, and I loved every moment of relaxation I was allowing myself to get.

My body, long and languid just peeking at 5'8 fit comfortably in the hotel tub. My mix of colored hair held tight in a bun atop my head, and my light caramel skin glistening with the watery dew. And rather than feeling completely content, I could still feel the edge, body still remembering and recovering.

My eyes closed, lights flashed before them, smoke set alight in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm at it with an early update! This is unedited(aside from myself trying my best), and I hope my grammar isn't too bad. This length of 3,000 words is my aimed for length, hopefully, that's good enough! This chapter lacks much plot- although I needed a chapter that jumpstarts the next, which in turn will start the plot. From what I have planned Chapter Three is where the plot actually starts(Hopefully I think!)! Although the quality of the plot is a different story, kinda still figuring it all out. Helpful Hint: Flowcharts and mapping it all out does help!
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Title of next chapter: Chapter Two; Shattering Your Belief

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is the first chapter/Prologue of a new story. I hope it came out well, any mistakes are just that, mistakes. And if you see any please tell me, I'll be more than happy to fix them because I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.
> 
> I kinda rewrote some of this! I'm still not entirely satisfied, so if you have any comments please tell me!
> 
> To begin this story, it's been something I've been thinking of for a long while, since the first Avengers came out. When I was around 11 or so. Of course the idea has changed and evolved with time, the overall idea of Lucille and her story is pretty old. What if someone helped the Avengers in the Battle of New York and therefore became an Avenger? At first she was suppose to be with Thor, and I actually still twiddle with that idea today but I soon changed that idea for the cute focus of my obsession! Loki. So for all intents and purposes this is a slow burn (or as slow as I can be, being rather impatient) relationship with the black haired trickster. I really enjoy romances that start slow and build, so I can only hope to write a story that I'd like to read.
> 
> Sorry for this gigantic Authors Note, I wanted to explain more of my creation and of where it was born. The rest probably won't be half this length. I also don't know how often I'll be able to update as I am busy, but I hope for at least once a week to twice if I'm feeling truly inspired to write.
> 
> Fun Fact Lucille is a pretty new name, for about 6~ years she's been without name, this is just a random name picked off a generator.
> 
> Sounded pretty.
> 
> ALSO! QUESTION! Do you guys prefer long or short chapters, it'll help me decide the length of chapters if anyone actually like my story.
> 
> First and last time this is going to be written, I don't own anyone but Lucille, Alex, and other OC's that are sprinkled in.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the rest of my story.
> 
> Title of the next chapter: Chapter One; Learning Quickly


End file.
